


【盾鐵】五次他們提起了Stark，一次沒有

by keynesianismstony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 14:30:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keynesianismstony/pseuds/keynesianismstony
Summary: 又名，Tony Stark躺著也中了五次槍又名，可行的美國隊長2正確打開方法指南（夠了）Inspired by CATWS (2014)Completed in 20145+1





	【盾鐵】五次他們提起了Stark，一次沒有

**Author's Note:**

> 搬文存檔。  
> 我2014年就知道是冬兵殺的Stark夫婦我覺得我推理能力蠻強的(你閉嘴

**1\. Mechanic 　Pre-slash**

 

  
  
聽著Fury嘮嘮叨叨了一堆科技名詞，Steve很禮貌地沒有打斷他來一句Speak English。一來Fury始終算是他上級，二來他的互聯網學習還是有那麼點兒成果的，起碼聽得懂五成；三，他總覺得這種碎碎唸總在哪兒聽過。  
  
嗯，當今世上能夠製造出這樣巨型飛天航母又跟神盾有關連的，還和引擎結下不解之緣的人，大概就只有他的故友之子兼現任戰友之一吧。噢，他終於想起了為什麼聽過這堆科技字詞了。  
  
幾個月前他偶然到訪了位於紐約、剛竣工修建完畢的復仇者大廈，在人工智能JARVIS的帶領下來到了Stark的工作間，那時的全息影像就是這個新引擎的設計草圖了。當時嚴重睡眠不足的Stark嘴炮模式全開一直在碎碎唸，當中包括了Fury現在提到的。  
  
「Stark？」自然而然，Steve忍不住明知故問了一句。  
  
「對，在他近距離觀察過舊一代引擎後，倒是作出了不少建議。」  
  
  
_「隊長！」通訊器傳來了鋼鐵俠的催促。_  
  
_「等等！」他已經在努力回到那個紅色把手附近了！_  
  
_「……噢。」鋼鐵俠只來得及發出一聲無意義的驚嘆，便被捲入了重新轉動的引擎葉裡面來回碰撞，「Helppppppppp_ _──！」_  
  
  
好一句近距離觀察。  
  
不得不承認，這位Tony Stark的確是當今世上最棒的發明家、機械工，他把不可能變成可能、把夢想變成現實……諸如此類的形容詞。  
  
Steve帶著笑意無奈地搖搖頭，把仍然歷歷在目的記憶拋諸腦後，繼續聽著Fury的介紹，直到提及了極目計劃的概念，笑容已經被標準的美國隊長表情所取代。  
  
「這不是自由，這是恐懼。」  
  


 

  
  
**2\. Ironman – Slash**

 

  
  
「我要鋼鐵俠來參加我侄兒的生日派對。他不能只是露一露面就走了，要跟客人有交流。」這是Pierce部長唯一但是出乎意料之外的要求。  
  
「我盡量。」Fury衡量各種利弊兼其他方法的可行性後，決定伸出手握上了部長的手，宣佈交易成功。  
  
「謝謝了。」  
  
很好，賣隊友成功！──不，你還有最後一關沒過。  
  
  
「Nicholas J. Fury，呼叫Captain Rogers。」  
  
嘿，隊長，你幫個忙勸一下你家的那位出席一個小孩的生日派對好嗎？  
  
我明白了，長官，我會盡量的。  
  
  
可是這任務比想像中來得困難。  
  
  
「Tony，你不是很喜歡派對嗎？」  
  
「對，我喜歡派對，但不包括派對上有數以萬計的小孩──」  
  
「才沒有數以萬計，Tony。」  
  
「沒門兒，Rogers，我跟你說，沒門兒！」不要給我用狗狗眼求我妥協！沒門兒！  
  
  
噢，你問最後的結果嘛，反正勸不勸得動也再也沒有那個生日派對了。那孩子生日的夜晚，Steve Rogers和Tony Stark只是和復仇者們簡單地吃了一頓晚餐、在公共區域上看了Star Trek一系列的電影，大家都看到Steve和Tony窩在雙人沙發裡，前者再也自然不過地攬著後者的肩膀，後者把一隻腳搭在前者的大腿上。

 

 

 

  
**3\. Father and son – Slash**

 

  
  
那場車禍到現在還是一個謎。  
  
如何發生、為何發生、誰令它發生，從來沒人查出真相。  
  
Steve只和Tony提過一次Howard以及Maria的事。雖然Tony的daddy issue算是已解決，但對於這件事還是三緘其口，連Steve也猜不透這到底是有原因還是沒原因的無可奉告。  
  
直到現在。  
  
  
「……不可能，神盾局總會有人阻止你！」Natasha低聲地驚嘆。  
  
  
沒可能的，這不可能的。作為一個連神都能騙過的Natasha，很少會有這樣出自真心的情緒起伏。因為整件事實在太過荒謬了。  
  
當Steve看見出現在螢幕上的人和一堆相關報導的時候，原本已經因為九頭蛇的壯大而自己無法阻止，更疑似助紂為虐的複雜心情更是直接掉到谷底。  
  
Howard，車禍。他想。  
  
Howard知道這件事。  
  
所以他被神盾裡的九頭蛇鏟除了。  
  
以車禍的形式。  
  
Tony就這樣失去了父母，突然繼承了Stark工業。  
  
然後他走上了死亡商人的道路，直到阿富汗後。  
  
所有事都是起因於九頭蛇。  
  
他的關聯思考，他的結論，他對於好友被謀殺的憤怒，他對於Tony的心痛和歉疚，最終讓Steve Rogers無法控制地一拳擊碎了螢幕。  
  
  
在事情結束後，Steve嘗試了好幾次終於成功逮住了Tony和他好好談到了這件事。  
  
我找到那場車禍的真相了，Tony。  
  
我很抱歉，我當年居然沒有意識到九頭蛇會用這種形式再次壯大，然後害死了Howard。  
  
噢拜託，你那時還在北極當冰棒呢？Tony攤攤手又聳聳肩，完全不把方才的嚴肅對話當作一回事。他輕輕地捏了捏消沈的Steve的手臂，下一秒，他整個人都被美國隊長抱到懷裡去。嗯，胸肌還是那麼棒。Tony這樣想著。  
  
老頭子這下總算是死得瞑目了吧。Tony喃喃地說。  
  
Steve把他抱得更緊了。

 

  
  
  
**4\. Target of Insight　Slash**

 

  
  
極目計劃推行，三架飛天航母已經被強制升空。只要升到三千尺，Zola的推算法便會開始自動計算攻擊範圍裡面的人物有誰是潛在威脅，便會被數以千計的槍炮瞄準，只要一聲令下，千萬個生命瞬間毀滅。  
  
從Agent Sitwell口中得來的情報，就連Dr. Banner也是其中一個目標，更不用說那位天才、億萬富翁、慈善家、目前人在紐約復仇者大廈的鋼鐵俠先生Tony Stark了。  
  
他不會讓他死的，他不會讓任何一個認識的、不認識的人死，縱使是由美國隊長一人付出這自由的代價。  
  
阻止極目計劃唯一的方法就是把每一架航母的其中一塊電腦晶片換成己方的，才能夠重新設定系統。  
  
  
「──隊長，只剩下二十秒了！」Maria Hill緊張的聲音通過通訊器傳來。  
  
「就好了！」Steve匆匆回了一聲，終於成功回到終端機的塔上。還差幾步，他便可以把從Bucky手上辛苦搶回來的晶片插上凹槽－－  
  
  
砰。  
  
  
幾乎就要完成任務的Steve感覺到腹部劇痛，他當場失去氣力地跌坐地上。還在玻璃罩上的Bucky終於放下槍，滿意地看到自己的任務目標完成不了他的任務。  
  
Steve喘著粗氣低下頭，瞧見他腹部的傷口血如泉湧。他看不到大腿後側以及右邊肩胛的傷口，可能已經因為四倍的癒合力而止血了吧？  
  
  
「三、」  
  
  
不，Steve，你一定要阻止整件事。只差一步了。他這樣告訴自己，深深吸了一口氣。  
  
  
「二、」  
  
  
Tony現在一定已被鎖定目標了，Steve，你不能讓他死。你不能眼睜睜地看著他死在本來能夠阻止死亡到訪的你面前。  
  
你不能再一次讓自己關心的人死了。  
  
Steve咬緊牙關站起來。  
  
  
「一……」  
  
  
他及時撲到控制面板上，把晶片插進適當的槽位。  
  
系統重設。  
  


 

  
  
**5\. Stark Industries　Pre-slash**

  
  
  
現在SI已經由Pepper管理，Tony Stark從CEO變成了擁有者、最大的股東，然後就沒有然後。雖然Stark Tower重建後成為Avengers Tower，原本規劃的最上十層R&D變成了復仇者的居住區域，但是之下的樓層依然是SI位於紐約的總部。SI董事會依舊在那兒的會議室開會，Pepper多數時間也會在那兒工作、不能遙控Tony來開會簽文件的時候就直接殺上最高幾層把他從工作室拖出來。天佑Pepper這位好姑娘。  
  
  
「Tony，」一天的視像會議後，Pepper突然開口打斷了Tony有關華盛頓的碎碎唸。「人力資源部昨天收到一份履歷表，是來自一位叫Maria Hill的女士，我想你應該要知道。」  
  
  
還在喋喋不休痛罵神盾不珍惜他辛苦研究成果而自毀航母的Tony草草應了一聲。隔了幾秒後，他猛然抬起頭。  
  
  
「Maria Hill？！」那個不苟言笑的冷面女副局長？履歷表？在他公司的人力資源部？找工作？  
  
「對。」Pepper眼也不眨地回答。  
  
「神盾局不提供員工遣散費和再就業計劃嗎！」Tony從椅子上跳起來，「天殺的他們是當SI福利機構啊？！」  
  
  
神盾局關閉後只好去找工作的副指揮官怎麼找碴找到他頭上了。是在嫌上次Natasha的潛入行動不夠好，要再派一個更高級別的來嗎？  
  
  
「給她測謊機。」Tony．我是個慈善家所以我只好幫她．Stark最後這樣說。「我倒想知道他們還有什麼秘密要隱藏。」  
  
  
又一個星期後，SI又迎來了Natalie Rushman這位舊員工。  
  


 

  
  
**+1. Tony　Slash**

  
  
  
「身份確認，歡迎回來，Captain Rogers.」JARVIS彬彬有禮的電子聲響起，Steve下意識地抬頭找尋任何最近的隱藏鏡頭，綻開一個微笑。  
  
「謝謝，JARVIS。我也很想念你們。」他說，「Tony在哪兒？」  
  
「Sir目前正在工作間工作。要我幫你轉告你將前往工作間嗎？」  
  
「好的，謝謝。」  
  
  
當Steve Rogers打開工作室的玻璃門的瞬間，震耳欲聾的AC/DC撲面而來，他急忙摀住耳朵。JARVIS不待Sir的下令率先把音樂的聲量降低，專心工作而沒有留意有訪客的Tony因為音樂突然變小而抬起頭來，剛好對上了Steve蔚藍的眼睛。  
  
  
「看看是誰來了？那個毀了三角島神盾總部和三架飛天航母然後跑路了兩個月的美國隊長！」Tony放下焊接槍，挑眉看著他的訪客。  
  
  
Steve臉上的笑容掛不住了。  
  
  
「Tony，我會跟你解釋。」他急急忙忙地開口，「我必須要那樣做，不然很多無辜的人都會死去，目標還包括你以及Dr. Banner！」  
  
  
Tony沒有說話，他繼續維持雙手抱胸的姿勢等著Steve的下文。  
  
  
「我很抱歉沒有直接通知你便跟Sam一同去找Bucky了。但他是我最好的朋友，我必須要找到他，幫助他找回記憶！」  
  
「你就這樣跑了兩個月──」  
  
「因為我想盡快找到他──」  
  
「──但你他媽的居然沒想到找你男朋友幫忙！」  
  
「──我很抱……咦？」Steve停下道歉。  
  
「我能叫JARVIS駭進大半個世界的監視鏡頭、找到出入境資料幫你找他，但你卻從沒想到找我幫忙，就在外面像個傻子般跑了兩個月，什麼都找不到。」  
  
「噢，Tony，噢。」  
  
  
JARVIS及時給了Dum-E要它去待機的指令，以免這笨笨的小機械手打擾那兩個正在啃對方嘴唇的超級英雄。  
  


 

  
  
Fin.


End file.
